Roxie undercover
by futureauthorxx
Summary: Roxie was never your average teenage girl,she was better,she always had the spy spirit.what happens when she finds out her parents are spies and she is now to become ad to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bex Pov

OMG,I can't believe my cousin is coming I have literally been smiling every minute and every second this week,I can't wait eeeeeeeek ok, OK let me tell you why I am soo exicted. My cousin roxy is the coolest person I know (don't tell mace that)and i totally look up to her."well someone looks happy"Mace pointed out "that cuz her cuzin is coming from the England" Mace looked confused "hold up,you have a COUSIN" she practically screamed "well ya" I told her"and I haven't seems him because "she asked " well for starters it her not him and because you went to your dad's when she was here"I said in an obvious tone "wait,I haven't seen her" Liz said "well that cuz you went with Mace,remember" and she is the smart one,no of fence but you gotta admit that is a pretty stupid thing to forget."when is she coming"Cammie asked "in exactly 5 mins and 22 sceounds but who is countimg" then I rememberd "Oh snap I was supposed to meet her at westfild, bye girls" I said in a rush"waoit we are coming with ypu "Mace shouted,but of course she only wanted to come because we were waiting in front of a shop.

We stood there for what seemed like 30 min then Mace said " well if she is not here we might as well do some shopping"and imdiately she said that we saw a CCM motorbike coming."that's here"I said with excitment. "She owns a motorbike" mace said in shock "yea I own a motorbike" Roxie said." Hey b" "Roxie !" I said hugging I might have been hugging to hard because she said "bex,can't breath"." So bex aren't you gonna introduce us to your coiusin"Liz said,oh I forgot they were there "oh,this is Macey and Liz" I said gesturing to my two bestfriends "hey" they both said in unison "hey" roxie replied."well let's go show your cousin how to shop in America! "Mace said with enthusiasm." Sure but I need to go unpack."Error how are gonna get to your hhouse?" Cammie asked and she did make sense Roxie house no correction _** mansion **_was milas away."I'll call my driver"roxie replied in an obviouexicted"what about your bike"Liz asked "i'll ride it behind you guys.

**_two hours later_**

we arrived at Roxie's mansion " wow"Mace said I guess she was amazed that there was a houewe that was bigger than her' took like forever to we went back to westfiled "finally some shopping" Mace all went on the girly side looking for cute t shirts and trousers,roxie stayed on the tomboy side looking for leather jackets and things did I tell you she was obsessed with leather,I mean really obsessed like the way Mace is obsessed with Justin bebier

After two hours of shopping we went back to cammie's house "Omg how about we have a sleepove, then we could introduce Roxie to you **_boyfriend __" _**cammie said oops I forgot to tell Roxie I have a boyfriend "boyfriend" Roxie asked rising one eyebrow "so he hasn't told about her boyfriend grant" mace asked "naughter bexter" Liz said pretending I am a 5 year old and I blushed.

**(A:N how was it good or bad please please review I really wanna be an author when I grow up)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sleepover(Grants POV)

Beep,beep my phone rang and I got massage from my British bomeshell

B:**my cousin is here so we are having a sleepover better be there OR ELSE!**

G:**hey to you too my British bomeshell and yes I will be there**

wait she has a COUSIN! What if her cousin doesn't like me,how old is she anyway?

G:**how ooldis she anyway?**

B:**18 like us why?**

G:**nothing just wanted to know bye**

B:**bye**

that's a relief I called the guys to let them "hey bex's cousin is here and they invited us to a sleep over you in?" I asked "ya man" Zack answers "that's cuz zachy want's to see his Gallagher girl in a night gown" Nick said in a sickly lovingly way "Do not!" Zack answers defensively.I can't wait to see bex's cousin(not that way,I only like no love bex)

The sleepover(roxie POV)

Awww bee has a boyfriend how cute he better not break her heart or I will break him,I mean it from what I have heard he is not that bad,he better not be."Omg Cammie this will look great on you wear it"Cammie looked priceless "but-" she questioned "nop just wear it" Mace says,I laughed so hard but then mace looks at me mischievously "wait you wouldn't" she throws me a blue very short nighty I am model like tall so it was really short "sorry mace but I don't wear any colors that doesn't have black in it"and that was true all my clothes have black in it " fine how about this"she throws me a black and white nighty "there is no passing by you is there" I asked tiredly "nope" she said popping the p "I don't see why I have to wear a nighty I don't have a boyfriend to impress" I said boredly "doesn't matter you must always look ypir best no matter what you do" mace replies by now cammieis laughing so hard tears are falling from her eyes bex and Liz joins in I sigh and went to change from into my nighty, the girls gasped "you have a tatoo!" Liz asked,well screamed as she saw my flower shoes tatoo.i just shrugged "yea" I said in a bored tone "do your parents know" Cammie asked "nope" I said popping the p "I'm pretty sure I am dead when they find out but I will compromise,after all this is just a small tatoo and eighteen is a legal adult,they just sat there we finished talking the girls were watching TV waiting for the guys to come,i sit on the couch and put my eye phone on i started listing to hot niggs by bobby shumony two minutes later the bell rings I didn't bother to stand up so bex opens the door.

Five boys come through the door all the girls go to the door I just sit there and change the song to 7/11 by beyouce "ROXIE!" Bex screamed puling the plug from my phone causing my song to come out my phone.

**_don't you drop that achol,don't you drop that alcohol_**

"BEX!" I said then I saw the boys "oh" bex rolled her eyes "anyway this is zack,Grant,Nick,Jonas and Ryan" bex said gesturing to her boy-friends "hey" they said in unison I didn't stand up"sup,I'm roxie''this was going to be fun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Truth ordare(Ryan's POV)

As we arrived at the girls house I saw a model like looking girl sitting on the couch I and OMG SHE HAS A TATOO I am _**guessing**_ that was bex's cousin because they were the same colour and and had the same hair,but her hair was way longer I mean all the girls hair combinmed, he wore a short nighty like all the girls but her one was black and white she didn't seem really enthusiastic as she just sat there as we came on her iPhone 6+.to be honest she was really pretty like model like greeted her and she finally stood up and whispers something into bex's ear,she came to Grant flashed a smile,stuck pu her hand and "you must be bex's boyfriend" she said it in a sickly sweet way "err yes I am" Grant replied sticking out his hand to shake her's but she loops grant in the air and he fell down with a loud thump, yep the strength runs in the family, everyone started laughing including me."what was that for?!"grant asked "that is to let you know this is _**not **_ going to be your best sleepover" she said smiling, I like I knew she would be a great spy after all she is my mission

_**flashback**_

**_"Mr Goode,please take a seat" (yes I am related to zack, he is my brother ans d no he is not a spy)I sat down on the chair in front of her "now Mr Goode do you know why you are here?".n-no?". _**

**_" I need you to look after my daughter, roxianna jonas,I need to know if she is eligavle to become a spy"oh well that's sounds easy_**

**_"I will do my best miss" I said _**

flashback over.

Truth or dare(cammie's Pov)

OMG I still cannot believe Roxie has a TATOO I dazed of thinking of the many kids of trouble and punishment she might get into."hey Gallagher girl "Zack smirked " hey Zack"I said "Camareon Ann Morgan is that a way to greet your boyfriend" Zack asked teasly "gee I don't know can you teach me how to greet my boyfriend" I said seductively and with that he grabbed me by my wrist and kissed me passionately we kissed for 5mins and 23 secounds, but whoes counting."that's how you greet your boyfriend"he said pulling away but I didn't want him to pull away I wanted more,I wanted _**him**_.

"OK you guys this is not a suck face contest" Roxie says and we all break apart immediately except for Nick who got a smack for that ."how about we play truth or dare"Macey said,not a good idea "no how about we don't play truth or dare" I said nervously "yea I agree with cammie" Liz says "OK,all in favor of truth ore dare" Roxie asks and everybody but Liz and I put their hands up"sorry cam but once again you and liz are out numbered"bex says excitedly "I go first,and I pick cammie" mace says"OK can truth or dare"I didn't want to be doing any crazy things right now so I said "truth" macey's face fell then rised up again "OK all the world was vacuted of humans and you and Zack were there only people on earth would you have sex with Zack to produce a new human but remember it is to save the world" she is an evil genius "to save the world yes anything else no" I answerd as if it was an easy question but actually it was not Roxie gave me a look and said "na a no way not even if I am dead you will be a virgen till you are eighty,if you live that long" she said in her most sasiest voice, everybody laughed."hey,you got a TATOO"I said "if I jump of a bridge will you jump of a bridge" she said wisely."errr depends"I said "that's what I thoight" Roxie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

More truth or dare (Zack's POV)

"OK my turn,I pick Roxie" Cammie says mischievously,she's cute when she acts all cunning,"truth or dare "Cammie asks " dare,bring it one cams"Roxie says"I dare you to make out with Ryan for 10min nonstop"wow she is a genius,Roxie and Ryan have a lot in common they look cute together I probernly sound like a girl right now"what do want me to die because I chocked because I couldn't breath"Roxie asked "yes,yes I do" Cammie said Roxie sighed,pulled Ryan and they kissed for for 12 mins we played for like 30 min then we all fell asleep

Undercover (Roxie's POV)

I woke up to the beautiul sound of bexter's threats"what,what did I do now,you can't prove anything!"then I saw it was bex I went back to sleep then I felt something cold and wet pouring on me "aaaaaaaaa,BEX!" The boys were laughing so hard I took the bucket of cold water and poured it on them "ain't do fun when the shoe doesn't fit is it"I said smirking the girls and boys left all except Ryan " hey"he said "sup" I said " you may leave now" I said "naa I want to stay" I smiled at him mischievously "if you want to go home with your arm I suggest you beat it,now" I said'' naa i am fine here"i gave him a death glare and he left left,I he is literally the hottest guy ever,ok i did not just say that I quickly changed into my leather black and white jeans and my leather black and white jacket and wore my black and white hierarchies trainers with my white and black t shirt rushed into one of the bathroom brushed my teeth,washed my face and went down stairs.

"Bye guys!" I shouted and left.I arrived at my apartment which may or may not look like a mansion (my parent bought it for me when I turned thirteen) and continued rearranging my room.

12:00pm(afternoon)

Beep,beep my phone rang it was Ryan.

R:**hey Roxie going to burger king and I wwas checking if you would like to come**

**R:**sure why not

R:**cool see you there **

i wore my mini skirt,belly top,black lace tights and black and white high heels(**_A:N in case you haven't noticed I love black and white)_**wait,does that mean this was a date? Oh

Ryan's POV

Yes,I can't believe she said yes this is like the best day of my life I could actually fain I know I sound like a girl but I really really like this girl even though I don't know her that much that's why I have everything planned out perfectly.

1:ask herout

2:take her somewhere nice(even though I said burgar king)

3:play 20 questions

4:take her home

5:get to like me

"Ryan is that you?" Oh no not her not her

_**(A:N cliffy reviews please I need to know if it is good or bad before I can go any further)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Tina Walters (Ryan's POV)

"Ryan bear is that you?" Oh great I get really cute gorel to go out with me and my ex shows up this is just fucking great "hey Tina" I said dully "oh Ryan bear,you don't know how much I missed you" she said hugging me"tinawe are not going out anymore"I know you are just saying that"she says trying to kiss me "well run me over and call me dinner,Tina what's her face is that you"?oh my god Roxie,she probably might think Tina and I are still going out.

" MY NAME IS TINA WALTERS and what the fuck are you doing roxiana"Tina practically screamed "well,last time i checked it was a free country" Roxie said digging her long finger nails "unless daddy bought it too" se says in a knid of annoyed tone "don't tell me you dumped me because of this BITCH", tina yells " well first of all we are not dating so just your facts right ...second of all"SLAP Roxie just slapped tina"NEVER IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE CALL MR A BITCH GOT IT?"Tina face is red now

"You are crazy!''she says half crying half shouting " that's why you don't mess with me "Roxie smirks " Rina runs away to wherever I hope she doesn't come back "so are we going?" Roxie smiles,OK I really like her strong,confident,fiesty and hot,I don't think it gets back better than this."you said we were going burgatr kning this we passed that place"she asks worridly "I know" I said smirking "OK then where are we really going"? She askes " you have to to wait and she see"I say "but I hate supprises" she says fake pouting,god I think I drooleda little aaaashe is fucking hot.

"Wow this is so cool" she says staring in amazement at the picnic I arranged or us "thanks" I say shyly we sat there and i said "wanna play 20 questions, she shurgges and say" never played"o my god she has a lot to learn so I go over the rules

Roxie:favorite color?

Ryan:blue

Ryan:favorite song?

Roxie:pretty hurts by beyounce

Roxie:favorite movie?

Ryan:die hard

Ryan:how may sisters and brothers do you have?

RoxieRoxie:one sis on

Roxie:you?

Ryan:only child

Roxie:lucky

Ryan:I'd you ere an animal what would you be

Roxie:cheater

We played and laughed and talked and had fun I learn't that Roxie is a tomboy/skater but likes to leave the skating part out,her favorite color is black and white,her favorite movie is LA patrona, her best friend is called shakeira,she was on the news when she was ten for entering a lion's cage when she went to the zoo.

Do you want me to walk you home?"I asked unthoughtful forgetting I have a car ,put raises as an eyebrow and says "well first of all you have a car and if we walked home my legs would be broken" she says in an obvious tone "I could carry you and my car can stay" I say like a five year old,she chucked and flips her long very very very (if you get what I mean)jet black hair "sure".in the car we talked about our friends and laughed(don't wanna bore you with details)

When we got to her house I was shocked,not by the size of it and the fact that she lives there alone but the fact that my mansion was right next to her's " why are you just standing there aren't you gonna walk me home"she says I chuckle "u have a feeling we are going to be seeing more of each oyher" I says "and why is that?" She asked in her posh British accent "you see that house over there " I gave a little point and she nods "that's where I live" she finally got it and said "oh man" in joking manner "you know you are happh, no point hiding iy" she rolled her eyes "your so full off ypurself" then that minute when we got to the door we were only 1.5 inches from each then the moment I knew I was in love with Roxianna Jones was when we kissed it was safe at first then it got hungrier like we needed each pulled of first to catch her breath butni didn't want it to end "bye" she says and kisses softly on the cheek and winks and closes her .

(A:N so extra long chapter for you guys hope you like it lots of reviews thanks for reading lova ya.㈴3)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Like like (Roxie's POV)

When I got home I called bex straight away."hey bex"I said sounding too excited,"hey Roxie,omg we we came to came to your house but you weren't there _**where were you anyway?"**_i didn't even bother to lie cuz I don't lie,ever I was trained well never ever to lie(well my mum said not to lie but still) no matter how small a problem and now I am and of stuck with it ."I was out with Ryan"I said boredly "Omg I knew he liked you" bex said excitedly "what do you mean you knew he liked me" I said curiously "well didn't you see the way he was looking at you at the sleep over" she said in an obvious tone "well no I don't bother" I said "hold up we are coming over" bex said and cutted of ,"weird kid"I thought.

I went to my room and started doing some Archery(yes I have an archary set in my room sue me) ,I thought about what bex had said did Ryan really like me I mean **_like like_** he did kiss me and he did say he likes me,why do I feel so happy about him it's not that I **_like like _**him or anything,the bell rang I hate answering the bell " ROXIE! I totally knew he likes omg eeeeekkkkk-"Macey screamed loudly and I covers his mouth "mace,I have neibours ya know" I said "anyway when were you gonna tell me he lives across me?" I said raising an eyebrow and they all looked quilty."sorry "Cammie and Liz said in unison." Come on guys"I said letting them enter my house "OK your house is ten times bigger than the apartment we share" bex said "yea ma dad said I need to make a normal living and cuz I kindanover spent ma credit card " mace said looking down "you guys can move here,cuz I kinda feel lonely" I said "eeeeeek,that would be so cool,we move in next month cuz it takes mace forever to pack" Liz said,this was gonna be the best come back ever.

"Let's go see your closet we need to see all the things that need burning" mace said "w-what wh-?" I said but before I could finish mace was already in my room,typical."OMG ROXIE WHERE IS YOUR CLOSET"mace screamed."COMING! MACE!"I shouted and led the girls to my room "hold up" I said getting my remote to open my closet I could feel the girls a gasp behind me: "OMG YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FUCKING MALL!" Mace practically screamed "I wouldn't say mall more like mini store" I said "ya right" bex rrepiled and before I knew it they were clothes shopping in my closet."were are all the shoes?"Liz asked"number 8" I said while texting ma friends back in England Liz took the remote from me revealing all my high heels,low heels,fashionable trainers,unfashionably trainers,designer shoes and so on and so fougt."eeeeeek"the girls screamed in unison after we were done closet shopping we went to do some real shopping.

"So did your parents buy you all that stuff" Liz asked suspiciously."well,ya deepens in ma grades,good grades good things "I replied truthfully" then we you must be really smart right?"Liz countinues to ask."not as smart as you Lizzie"I said "ROXIE,YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS IT LOOKS GREAT ON YOU!" Iheard cam shout "but it's pink" I said in disgust "well daaa it's not blue" she replied "pink is not my colour" I said "fine we'll find you a new one" she sighed "that's black and white?!" I asked "you are impossible" she said sighed "thanks one of my best qualities" I reply

OK so here's the deal I love black and white because I used to becquse I used to be a punk then I took some theropy and now I am not as bad as I used to be I am still a tomboy though and get along with more boys than girls.

(A:N so what do you think of my tomboy character love it or hate it can you please review it love ya ㈴3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The school(cammie's POV)

Omg,can't wait for Roxie to see our school i'm sure she'll love it being a tomboy and all but still yay OK I sound like such a dork."thinking about me Gallagher girl"ilk _**zack **_"on what planet would I be thinking about you _**zachary**_" I asked smugly he smirked and I roll my eyes same old rutine. "Cammie I gotta tell you something" he said suddenly seriously."well u ain't smirking so I'll take you seriously''i said smirking

"OK firstly,my smirk? secondly you don't take me seriously?I am hurt and thirdly iloveyou" he replied but said the I love you part so quickly I blushed and said "I love you too" then he kissed me passionately,his hands rapped around my waist we kissed for like 10 mins and then Roxie appeared and coughed."ok which one of you is gonna show me the school"she asked,causing Zack and I to quickly depart, she was smiling like she just had a kiss of her own hmm I wonder if it has anything to do with Ryan ?."bye Zack"I said quickly and pulled Roxie away.

School(Roxie'POV)

I guess I am excited to go to school and meet new people and blah blah blah and all that girly cheesy stuff,but what I am really excited for is figuring out how to blow up the science room aah,good old days,wait that happened a month ago.

_**flashback**_

**_"Now listen up girls today we will be blah blah blah" that's all I could hear,I really didn't care what we were doing,I just wanted to blow stuff up but this teacher just kept talking and talking,luckily my bestie emma snapped me out of my boredom "let's play 21 dares" she said."OK"I said shrugging _**

**_Me:1,2,3_**

**_Shakzz:4,5,6_**

**_Me:7,8_**

**_Shakzz:9,10,11_**

**_Me:12,13,14_**

**_Shakzz:15,16,17_**

**_Me:18,19_**

**_Shakzz:20 _**

**_Me(sigh)_**

**_Shakzz: go on say it_**

**_Me:21_**

**_Reminds me of that YouTube clip_**

**_"You stupid" a voice said then some little boy replied "no I'm not" then the voice said "what's 9+10" then the boy said "21" in this funny accent then it turned into the hot nigga song_**

**_"OK I dare you to..." She thought for a second then gave me an evil smile "mix up all the chemicals in this lab" and I did "ROXIANNA,GO TO THE HEAD TEACHERS OFFICE THIS INSTANT" the teacher said,that was after then whole science everyone in the skool had to go back home._**

flashback over

I started laughing just thinking about it,I didn't notice Ryan was standing in front of me "what are we laughing about" he smirked,I swear he is related to Goode but me being me I didn't bother to lie "well,this one time..and I don't care" I replied.,"must you always be rude?"he asked "must the sun always shine?"I replied smartly and he chuckled." Come on"he said dragging my arms towardt s the skool.I we starting to like this guy,stange...

**_(A:N whatcha think reviews please,I am updating all my stories by 4 chapters)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Popular(Roxie's pov)

I walked through the schoolgates,feeling err..excited if that's what you wanna hear,but really I felt bored,no one likes school well except for Lizzie and that strange boy I think he is called jonas, I don't know.I could feel everyone staring at me.I was wearing black and white leather jeans, black and white short T-shirt inside and black and white leather jacket and black and white high heel boots,I could feel the wind blowing through my long jet black hair that reaches down to my .

All the boys were practically drooling,ilk,typical."OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE,ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE!"aaahh the beautiful sound of Tina's yelling .not."Geee Tina don't worry,it's not i 'm gonna do anything to you"I could see she put on extra makeup to cover the red off her face."seriously,as soon as I settle in I'll be out of (cough) your face" I could see her ontarage trying to hold back their laugh.I flipped my hair and sashayed away,leaving Tina speechless.

I got to the principal's office to get my things for school."oh you must be miss jonas "he said not bothering to look up " I'll get a student to show you around"I really didn't or **need ** any student taking me about."no that won't be necessary I'm sure I'll find my way around"I argued

"Don't be draft of course you won't find your way around" I was about to argue but he had already called someone to come.I just rolled my minutes later a meduim blond girl came."Dee Dee i need you to show miss Roxianna around" "please call me roxie" I left out the part or I will rip your hair of strand by I just smiled at hair."err can you show me your schedule"I could see she was kind of scared of me,yeah my violet eyes always give me off,no fair I wanted to have some fun."yeah sure"I handed her my schedule."alright so your locker is -"she stopped looking at my paper.

"What?" I asked annoyed that she juststopped,in hate when people do that like their about to tell you something and their just like 'oh never mind'i get so pissed off."OMG your locker is between the hottest guys in the school.I rolled my eyes."really, you think they can get me to change lockers?"I asked jokely(_**i don't even know if that's a word)**_.she laughed and said "your ffunny,wanna sit at our table at lunch" awww she was being nioce, ilk i hate it when people are too nice,most of my friends back home were so wicked in a cool laughed ifd anything happened to you,they'd laugh at people and they still had time to be loyal they actually have lunch,at lunch."wait you actually have lunch_** at lunch"**_ she looked at me confused "err yeah" she answers "wow,it's just where I come from lunch is just an excuse to go around the school and do things" "ohh well you see we are not aloud in the school building at lunch"

Well duh of course you are not allowed to come inside the school at lunch."yeah I know that was kinda of the point,the getting in trouble part"I laughed and said "you are i admit she ain't bad.I smiled and said " well let's go,but fist what number is my locker"I asked after realizing she hadn't told me my locker name yet."oh sorry 618" "cool" I said cooly.

The cafateiralooked like some flipping cat walk,like some red place was divided in two so you had to walk through this path with everyone staring at you .so not Dee said it depends non sounds you get while walk,I just wanna say any how some stupid ass soon if a mother fuckimg bitch tries any stupidness. I'm gonna make this a hell of a yeah for him.

Dee Dee table was conceded the second cool table the first one was the one with Tina on it,and hell no was I gonna sit with that were there boys four girls on dee's table including moa."guys this roxie, she's new so be nice"Dee warned,I smirked looking at them."hey"the girls said."sup"I replied. "Oh I'll be nice" one I of the guys looked at .

"Roxie this is Adam,josh,Ross,emma, and lily" I nodded and sat down "aren't you wgonna get anyway lunch" Emma asked me."well I am not used to getting lunch _**at lunch"**_ ,Adam raised an eyebrow and said "what do you do at luch" go on adventures" I shrugged."really what kind of adventure "lily asked " we go back to the school building and walk all aound the building without getting caught,if you get caught then,well,you get caught and get suspended"I said shrugging."hey let's do that!"Ross said "ya let's let's not do that" Dee dee said and I chuckled

"Hey can I get your number, I'm throughing a party on Saturday wanna come?"data Dee asked me." Sure why not"I shrugged the books in my hand were starting to annoy me so I decided to keep it in my locker. "Hey" a voice said behind me,Ryan."let me guess that's your locker and you are the one of the hottest boys in the school is m ever so lucker to be locker neibours with." I ask rolling my eyes "hey you said it not me". I slowly shook my head while I rolled my eyes" no I was told".

"Hey Roxie what's your firstlesson?"Ryan asked out of the blue,he is so fucking random " don't know I didn't bother to look" I said shrugging "can I see it" he asked "sure?" I said."oh you have first lesson with me."he said "can't wait to sit next to you" I chuckled "what makes you so sure" I asked,"I always get my way" he said and then he leftzilk,I swear that guy is related to Zachary.

(A:N SO WHAT DO YOUTHINK,REMEMBER THE READER IS ALWAYS RIGHT)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Science class

Dee Dee took meto my first lesson, 's good thing I am good at science."ahh you mist be miss Roxie,you can sit next to Mr goode "he said ha I knew Zachary was his brother.I didn't even show my shocked face that he knew I was gonna sit next to him." Don't worry I'm not gonna say it"he said smirking oh it's so on"say what? "I said playing dumb," told ya"he said "but you just did." I replied innocently and he rolled his eyes.

I wasn't even listening to the teacher I was bust drawing the word graffiti in graffiti I know that's how bored I wwas.",miss Jonas would you mind telling the whole clas what causes lightning.I took a deep breath and said

"When air rises and falls within a thunderstorm, positive and negative charges form in the cloud. The bottom of the thundercloud has a negative charge, and the top has a positive charge. A flash of lightning happens when a charge becomes so strong that the air can't stop it from jumping from the cloud to the ground, which has a positive charge. Lightning can also form inside the cloud, moving between the positively and negatively charged areas. The average flash of lightning could turn on a 100-watt light bulb for more than three months. The air near lightning a lightning strike is hotter than the surface of the sun" everyone was staring at me their jaws dropping.

Then Tina had to say well she coughed "nerd" oh that tore It I smiled at her and said"thanks,I'd rather be nerd than a slut,I'm sure you don't even know how being smart feels like,but I am serious about the nerd thing"I said shrugging,but inside I was pissed anyhow she tries to chat to me I will personally give her a hair cut.

"Hey,Roxie sorry about Tina" Adam said from behind me,I slammed my locker hard and said"it's cool"I said totally fake smiling "she is just lucky it's my first day of school" I muttered under my breath "what?" "Nothing'' and we walked away and my day just went on and on.

A:N SOOOOOO? Sorry it's short


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

THE TEST (Ryan's POV)

"I think it's time" Mr Jonas said to me,Roxie is a strong girl I mean the slap she gave tina, "yeah I think it's time too" I said to Mr Jonas making my final decision."get the van" I did I was told,in felt guilty about testing Roxie if she found out I knew she'd be mad and I kinda like her,only a little."do you think it's a good idea testing Roxie like that,I mean I don't think testing her is the right thing to do "Mrs Jonas asked Mr jonas " yeah she does takes after her father of course it's time" Mr Jonas replied,"she sure does Mrs Jonas said fake smiling then rolling her eyes in the windows.

THE TEST(Roxie's POV)

School was so fun,ha I'm just kidding although it was altually not bad."err hi I'm from the secret government agency"an old looking man dressed in black asked me oh no not again I've not done anything bad this year ilk."yeah can't be a secret if you are telling me".I said walking away "here's my ID you have to come with me" he said dragging my arms."errm I think you got the wrong Roxie, here is my ID"I said and kicked him in the place where it would hurt if you know what I mean."owww"he yelped and carried me over his shoulders. "What the..." but before I could finish I was thrown in a van and everything went black...

I woke up tied to a chair I swear when I get out they will be so sorry but first I had to play nice. "ERR HELLO I JUST CALLED THE COPS AND THEY SAID IF YOU LET ME GO ERR THEY WON'T BE MAD" nop nothing "man this is gonna hurt" I mutters to myself and jumped breaking the chair and destroying the ropes I stood up feeling awesome like Kim possible.I jumped and hunged on to the pole hunging above,"COME ON YOU ARE NOT GONNA LEAVE ME HUNGING HERE" I said,then laughed at myself "ha hunging here" I flipped myself and landed perfectly on the metal path ,oh they left..an unlocked door something's up but I opened the standing in front of me were six men in black.

"Stand back i've watched karate kid I will scratch your eyes out and feed them to sharks". they completely ingnored me and the man who brought me here looked at his watch and said "fifty-two seconds new record" they all started clapping "whaaat?" I was totally confused."I don't know what is wrong with you people but if you think my parents are gonna pay some big ransom you are sadly mistaken,there are not Rich they are just some boring business people "I said smugly and gave them the Megan look,(I'll explain what that is later)they all step away and you'll never guess who i saw...

A:N Cliffy, ha ha aha


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11(disclaimer:Disney channel own some of the ideas)

Mum and dad?

"Hunny now I wouldn't say we are boring" dad? What? Ok I don't know what the fuck is going on"and accounting is not our only job we are also spies" spies? Awesome!."whatt?" Maybe this was a dream or a practical joke or some sort of prank,wait did they know about the tatoo, well the are spies."and your friends are also spies,we need you to help us on a mission"my friends are ALSO SPIES!

I just stood there,blinking like an idiot then I finally shouted "AWSOME!" But i'm still gonna get them back for not telling me,aaah revenge."wait,so you have been lying to me my entire life? "I said suddenly realizing something." Not nessecerily we just couldn't cuz if we did then we would have to kill you"kill me yeah right!that's so funny I stared laughing,then soon realized they weren't laughing "you're kidding right?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Dad did a fake smile and said through my teeth,"suuurre" I rolled my eyes and started walking away when..."and hunny we are going to talk about that tattoo" dam I knew he knew about the tattoo.

"HAY ROXIE!" the girls came rushing through I pursed my lips and placed my hands on my wait and looked at them up and down."mmm hhmm"."i know you are mad at us but we really couldn't tell you i'm sorry i mean we are so sorry.i rolled my eyes at them."of course i am not mad at you".i said hugging them.i was going to be a legend.

(Sorry it is ahort)


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT A:N **

**I DO NOT KNOW IF I SHOULD PROCEDD OR NOT PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANKS**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTA :CLXRA_XOXO**

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK:CLARA OPOKU**

**THANKS XxX**

**~Clara~**


End file.
